ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Littlest Pet Shop: Love Monster (franchise)
Littlest Pet Shop: Love Monster is an animated 2D franchise by Hasbro Studios & Walt Disney Music. The franchise is based on Littlest Pet Shop and Inspired by one of the show's Episodes Secret Cupet. The franchise is also associated with VALVe and Creepypasta Industries. Littlest Pet Shop: Love Monster (Original Film) The first movie takes place after Secret Cupet and it focuses in Blythe Baxter and her friends having a slumber party. When sugar sprinkles enters, everyone greets her. Russell hugs Sugar Spinkles as a new way of greeting. Then, Sugar Sprinkles requests to tell horror and romantic stories combined as: Romorror stories. The first one is told by Pepper Clark. The other three were told by Minka, Penny Ling, and Zoey. Russell, Sunil, and Vinnie told their own Romorror stories but did not have a lot of detail. When they ask Blythe her Romorror story, they realize that Blythe is not good at telling stories. But Penny ling helps her out. Then Blythe takes a deep breath and starts telling her Romorror story about her dad sleeping and she tells the part where a monster was in the closet but this monster was a woman as Blythe's dad fell in love. The pets enjoyed it but (not offensively) without effort. Then, when they go to the park, they meet a tough mercenary of Mann. co with an African American matrix-styled gangster and a creepypasta character. Now blythe and her friends have to beat them before the tough mercenary and his two friends and intelligent (but 21% dumb) sidekicks spread the "opposite" of love called "hate" through all of the pets who were couples once. Littlest Pet Shop: Love Monster 2 - Hatetred's Revenge (Original Sequel) Taking place after the original film, Black Soldier, Marcus, and Jeff the Killer were angry for the events of last time. The black soldier starts plotting to have his revenge on Blythe by gathering the group of mean spirited people she met during the show's season such as: Ramon, Alice, Ramona, Judi Jo Jameson, Tangier, Vi Tannabruzzo, etc. But two people for sure so do not want to hurt blythe for revenge: The Biskit twins. That is, it's revealed that they both have a soft and special side for her. Black soldier is getting worried but, Marcus and Jeff get informed to gather up the mean person he ordered to be gathered. When the recruited people arrive, they are prepared to destroy LPS. When Blythe and her friends find them, they will beat them again but in a brand new monstrous way. Littlest Pet Shop: Love Monster 3 - Cash War Since the two movies of last time, Black Soldier and his gang of antagonists angrier and more vengeful but since one of them died in the sequel, the rest will avenge them by sending in the biggest "money" competition with Littlest Pet Shop VS. Largest Ever Pet Shop. Vin and Ramon start getting to know each other by being a team. So when the big money competition, Blythe and friends have to beat soldier and his friends for a third time with the help of their new monster friend. Littlest Pet Shop: Love Monster in 3D In the IMAX 3D edition of the original film, it re tells the plot and the elements but in a new severe way. Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Hasbro Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Romance Category:Family